


What if?

by Tiny_geeky_marshmallow (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tiny_geeky_marshmallow
Summary: What if Remus and Tonks didn't die? What if they raised their son?What if life was normal?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> This is probably just going to be a short story about Lupin and Tonks trying to figure out how to take care of a baby :')

"WAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

_This child has got to be the loudest crier in the world._

 

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHHH"

_Well, I guess I'm not going to get anymore sleep tonight._

 

Remus rolled out of the bed. He tried to be as silent as possible when he opened the door and closed it. Tonks had done enough and had been running on one hour of sleep for two days. She deserved some rest.

He walked up the crib where his son lay, and he was crying up a storm. He did a diaper check and found he didn't need changing.

_THEN WHY ARE YOU CRYING CHILD!_

He picked up the child once more, and Teddy stopped crying for about two seconds. He took advantage of that two seconds and pushed a bright blue pacifier into the child's mouth.

 

Teddy glanced down at this blue thing, and giggled. He looked on his fathers face and saw a huge smile. He turned his hair a bright blue to match his pacifier.

 

Remus almost dropped this kid. He had turned his hair bright blue!!!

_Its going to take a while to get used to this..._


End file.
